


Barren

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murr finds out he's supposed to be Joe's bearer. Joe is supportive when he finds out Murr can't be bred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barren

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic was inspired by this response to my request for a bearers/breeders RP from "theolmurr":**
> 
> As soon as he received his papers, MURR ripped them open to see who he was paired with.
> 
> ‘Joe….what? This is insane! I’m not doing it! No way!’ he muttered hotly under his breath to make sure no one heard.
> 
> He skimmed the paper again, mind racing as he re-read the official notice of him being paired with Joe Gatto.
> 
> ‘I’m the bearer, too? Oh man….’

Murr can’t help the little cry that comes out when he thinks Joe’s asleep. How could he possibly a bearer? It just didn’t make any _sense_. And yet here he was, in Joe’s bed just as he’s been doing for the past several nights, trying and trying to get pregnant. It was like his whole being was craving it, wishing for it to happen. And Murr found himself helpless in resisting his body's urges and Joe's steady hands. He gave up altogether when Joe had him properly pinned on his back, smiling like he's swallowed the sun. Despite learning to give in to his desires and letting Joe inside him every night, they  _still_ weren't getting any results, and Murr was beginning to fear the worst.

Take tonight for example…

The sex was great. It usually was now that they had had some time to practice. Joe knew what he liked and made sure to make Murr feel good and loved before getting himself off, but it was ultimately an exercise in futility.

“It’s okay,” he said, carefully pulling out. (He's been saying for the past three days in a row now.) “Maybe—maybe this time it’ll take.”

Of course, it wouldn’t. No amount of sex was suddenly going to change the fact that he was a bearer, but also barren, as most male bearers were. But Joe didn’t let that stop him from giving it the ol’ college try, even if he himself sounded a little unsure.

Joe put on a smile that was meant to be encouraging, but Murr just wanted to scream about how unfair it all was. He wanted to tell Joe that he wanted nothing more than for his body to take his seed and make something out of it, but instead, he swallowed it all down and leaned in for a goodnight kiss and one of Joe’s hugs. Yelling would do no good and neither would crying. There had to be something they could do differently. They must be doing something wrong.

The scenes replay in Murr’s head, and a hiccupping sob escapes his lips. He wills the tears not to fall. He was usually so good at handling his emotions and making practical decisions when things weren’t going his way, but he knows there is no way out of this, and it feels like something is trying to rip his chest apart. Joe wakes up.

“Oh hey, what’s a-matter? Come here,” he says, pulling Murr up against his chest. Murr starts crying in earnest. “I know. I know. You just let it all out, okay? We’ll get through this, right? It’ll be okay, bud.”

Murr sniffs. Joe’s rumbling voice and his warm hands were already starting to calm him down. Breathing suddenly didn’t seem like such a hard thing to do.

“You gonna be able to sleep now, or you want me to keep rambling on until you get so bored you fall asleep?”

He gets nosed on the back of his neck, so he knows Joe is only teasing. He knows Joe would talk or do anything until he felt better.

“I think I can sleep now. Thank you—for doing that.”

“Hey, anything for you, pal. Come on, you know that, don’t ya?”

Murr turns over, smiling a little. 

Joe is looking at him with his big blue eyes, smiling like he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Yeah,” Murr says. “I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: So I was rewatching an episode today, and there was a grocery store challenge, and Murr has to ask a couple which aisle they got their baby from. Which he then follows up with, "I'm only asking because I'm barren." So I can only assume that line played a very strong, extremely subconscious role in the writing of writing this fic! (8/10/16)


End file.
